


Call Me Maybe?

by The_Crafty_Cracker



Series: All about Dick... (Pun intended) [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Wally West, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bruce needs to work on his parenting skills, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Phone Calls, Friendship/Love, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Minor Dick Grayson/Wally West, Pining, Sad Dick Grayson - Freeform, Wally just wants to sleep, Why Did I Write This?, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 15:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Crafty_Cracker/pseuds/The_Crafty_Cracker
Summary: Wally gets a call from an unexpected call in the middle of the night...





	Call Me Maybe?

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WASN'T EVEN WHAT I HAD STARTED OUT WRITING, BUT THEN I DELETED IT AND CAME OUT LIKE THIS. UGH. 
> 
> ALSO SAD FIC ALERT WITH NO HAPPY ENDING. 
> 
> I MADE MYSELF SAD... 
> 
> I'M SORRY. 
> 
> ...Enjoy???

_‘I threw a wish in the well_

_Don't ask me I'll never tell_

_I looked at you as it fell_

_And now you're in my way’_

Call Me Maybe played loudly as Wally’s phone screen burst into light with the Caller ID, not that Wally needed to know who was calling him. The speedster had a different ringtone for each of his contacts and Dick’s particular one has been an ongoing joke between the two besties for several years now.

Normally Wally would pick up as soon as he heard the lyrics, jumping at the chance to talk to Dick. He loved the sound of Dick’s voice, the way it was smooth and deep when he was just casually chatting to the opposite of the high pitched squeak he sometimes let out when he got over excited about something.

To put it simply he just loved Dick, and hahaha, no not that kind of dick, but that wasn’t to say that he didn’t swing both ways, it was just that he didn’t feel anything as strongly as he felt for Dick.

However, it was a very strange time in the morning for former Boy Wonder to be calling and Wally hadn’t got in that long ago, a couple of hours at most. Meaning, Wally was ...is there a word more descriptive than tired? Most likely, but it was too think of one, he was _that tired_.

_‘I trade my soul for a wish_

_Pennies and dimes for a kiss_

_I wasn't looking for this_

_But now you're in my way’_

The ringtone continued to play but Wally ignored it in favour for burying his head into his pillow, trying to block out the noise and go back to fucking sleep. Hoping that Dick would take the hint.

If anyone asked, he’d say he’d been out clubbing all night and pulling guys and girls alike, but the truth was that he’d feel asleep in the library trying to finish his essay, super speed didn’t help at all when he had no clue what he was writing about! And then when he’d woken up the place had been closed for the night, leaving him locked in! Apparently, no one had decided to go and check whether or not anyone was still in the library before closing up. An amateur mistake! After hours of searching for somewhere he could sneak out without setting off any alarms or causing a fuss (Dick must have been rubbing off on him... just not in the way he’d liked), he snuck out and made a dash back to his apartment. After throwing all his work and books into a semi-methodical pile ready for later that morning when he had to go back to class, he slumped back onto his bed and fell straight to sleep.

Well, he had been asleep until his phone had woken him up!

_‘Your stare was holding_

_Ripped jeans_

_Skin was showing_

_Hot night_

_Wind was blowing_

_Where you think you're going baby?_ ’

Wally swiped at his phone, rejecting the call, and finally, his bedroom had once again gone quiet and peaceful. He’d apologise to Dick later today after he’d had some more sleep and a coffee.

No matter how much he loved the boy, which was a hell of a lot, at the moment he needed his sleep more.

About a minute later, just, _just,_ as he was about to drift off again, his phone lit up again the familiar lyrics burst out of his speakers _._

_‘I threw a wish in the well_

_Don't ask me I'll never tell_

_I looked at you as it fell_

_And now you're in my way’_

He let out a frustrated growl at being disturbed again but regardless still grabbed his phone knowing that Dick wasn’t going to give up, no how many times Wally terminated the call. The Speedster vaguely thought about turning off his phone but then what if something bad happened and no one could contact him?

_‘I trade my soul for a wish_

_Pennies and dimes for a kiss_

_I wasn't looking fo-’_

With an irked huff, he answered the call.

It was probably about something pointless or irrelevant.

“Rob, what’s is it?” Wally asked a little sharply, “Do you know what time I got in last night? I had barely got an hour of sleep, if that, before you woke me up with your repetitive and unrelenting calls!”

There was an usually long pause, and it put him on edge. Even when Wally was snappy and moody, Dick always had some kind of retort up his sleeve, punny or otherwise, so when his best friend doesn’t reply straight away it made him worry.   

“Wally...” Dick muttered, his voice uncharacteristically meek and pliant. This caused alarm bells to start going off in Wally’s mind and he sat up straight on his bed, all thoughts about sleep forgotten in the plight of his best friend.  

Dick hiccuped down the line but it was weak and wet, almost as if he’d been crying...

The only time Wally had seen Dick cry was when it was the anniversary of his parent's death or the time when Batman practically disowned him and fired him as Robin.

Something was seriously wrong.

“Dick? Buddy? Are you okay?!” He questioned, hoping that he could get the answers out quickly and not have to try and pry the problem

“W-Wally,” Dick stuttered out, sniffling. It was completely out of character for the usually confident, cocky, brilliant boy Wally had grown to love.

“I’m here.” He confirmed it was another bad sign, especially when he could hear the pleading and sadness in the boy's voice, “It’s okay, Dick, I’m here.”

There was another pause and Wally knew whatever Dick was about to say wasn’t going to be good.  

“Jason’s dead...”

Wally’s eyes widened at the news. Jason Todd, the first Boy Wonder successor, Dick’s brother, was _dead_.

Sure the two hadn’t got off on the right foot, considering that Bruce had not only adopted Jason without even speaking to Dick but also then went onto being Dick’s replacement as Robin after Bruce had fired him as Robin. Wally had understood why Dick had felt so betrayed by it. Robin had been Dick’s creation after all, in memory of his parents and their lives, their family colours and for Bruce to just give to some random street kid who knew nothing of it’s meaning or sentiment behind the name and style!

However, after Dick finally sorted himself out and settled in as the role of Nightwing he figured out that he actually liked the idea of being a big brother and started dotting on Jason even worse than the original team had done on him when he was their little baby Robin.

Wally had been so proud of Dick when he came around and saw that Dick and Jason were hanging out, arguing and bonding like siblings should. That his best friend had been the bigger man and stopped taking out his resentment and anger on the kid, who besides being an angry little shit was actually not half bad for a kid.

But now, it didn’t matter how angry or cool the kid had been because he was no longer here.

Jason Todd was dead.

Dick’s little brother was dead.

_“Jesus fucking Christ!”_ He swore under his breath but Dick must have still heard because he gave off a choked sob. Guilt suddenly mixed with the sadness and grief that were already filling his mind because this is what Dick had been trying to call him about! And what had he done? Hung up and rejected his calls while his best friend, someone he proclaimed (even if it was just to himself) to love was in pain and suffering!

“Dick...” He called calmly and gently knowing that his best friend was close to breaking down if he hasn’t already, “Do you know how?"

“It was the _Joker_ ,”

_Fuck._

So it wouldn’t have been a peaceful death like he’d hoped.

“He blew him up Wally, _he killed Jay_ ,” Dick cried down the phone, voice breaking mid-sentence.

There was another pause as Wally mourned the kid.

“I’ll kill him.” Dick’s voice changed to one that was dark and filled with murderous intent, something that he’d never heard or wanted to hear come out of his best friend’s mouth.

“Dick _no._ ”

“He killed Jason, tortured him and then blew him up for his own amusement! He deserves to die!” Dick argued loudly and angrily but Wally knew that it wasn’t him that Dick’s anger was directed at, but at the bastard also known as the Joker.

“I know, I know,” He replied palliatively, trying to reassure his best friend that he was aware of why he wanted to and the reasons, but still Wally couldn’t let him go and ruin his life over the Joker, “You don’t kill, Dick. Justice, not vengeance, remember?”

Dick didn’t reply, instead, he just broke down crying on the phone. Wally kept quiet, unsure of what to say or do to help him, it hurt him to hear Dick like this.

Sooner than should be expected Dick managed to reign in his sobs, which Wally didn’t think was a good thing. But it left the two in another long pause before Dick spoke again.

“It’s been a week.”

_“What?”_

“It’s been a week,” Dick repeated voice once again voice turning blank, “Jason has been dead a week before Bruce decided to tell me.”

_Fucking hell!_

Wally wanted to punch something, mainly Bruce, though that could wait for now. But still, where did the man get off waiting a whole week until telling Dick that his brother was fucking dead?! That was not only unethical but just wrong.  

He knew that Bruce would obviously be distraught and devastated over Jason’s death, wouldn’t everyone? But still, that was no excuse not to at least get someone else to tell Dick even if he didn’t have the balls to do it directly.

_Wait-_

“Dick, are you on _your own_?”

Dick sniffed sadly again, “Yeah-h, Bruce called me to the Manor, told me and I-I- couldn’t stay Wally, I couldn’t.”

“It’s okay, Dick, I understand,” What he didn’t understand was why no one went after him, he was obviously overwhelmed and broken at the news and they just let him run off on his own.

_Bruce,_ let him run off on his own.

Anything could have happened!!

Seriously it was as if the man didn’t care about Dick at all!

Honest, Wally was considering making himself a hypocrite and going around to the Manor and killing Wayne himself he was that angry.

However he took a deep breath, this wasn’t really the time to start questioning Bruce’s parenting skills, that would only make him angrier. He’s wanted to give the man a piece of his mind ever since Dick appeared on his doorstep drenched in the middle of the night saying that Bruce had basically told him to get out, and fired him as Robin... (Batman without Robin there to defend him was a very easy man to hate.)

But right now Dick needed someone, and since none of his supposed family seemed to give enough of a shit to be with him and comfort him, then Wally was going to step up and make good on his best friend status.

“I’m on my way, Dick, just hold on, pal,” He whispered down the phone while Dick just whimpered in pain. Suddenly he was glad he’d fallen asleep in his clothes as he grabbed his apartment keys, locking up.  

He sent a quick text off to Roy, while the man might still be on the search for the _‘real’_ Roy Harper, he hoped that the archer hadn’t gone so far off the edge that he would ignore a friend in need.

And yes, while right at the moment his focus was on Dick and comforting his friend, he would be having words with Bruce, no matter scary Batman was, strong words.

He just hoped that Dick would be okay...  

“I’m on my way, Dick, I’m coming...”

**Author's Note:**

> I SAID I WAS SORRY... 
> 
> POOR DICK, TT_TT I gave him way too much shit in this... 
> 
> And Wally isn't going to go back to sleep anytime soon, *sighs* 
> 
> But thanks for reading!! :D 
> 
> Cracker out!!


End file.
